What the Night Hides
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own percy jackson. Well, this is about a secret meeting between our lovely Thalia and handsome Luke before his body was taken by Kronos, set right after the end of the Titan's Curse. Real sad one shot, COMPLETE
1. Insomnia

_**What the night hides**_

_Thalia Grace X Luke Castellan_

* * *

A pair of deep blue eyes watched the figure of a girl coming out of her silver tent. The night was dark and silent, the sky decorated with thousands of constellations unseen in the city. A light breeze played with the girl's silvery-white scarf and t-shirt as she walked across the moonlit path; unconscious of the figure watching her.

She was sixteen, with short black hair, polar-blue eyes, pale skin, and a slim, lithe body of an Olympic runner. She was pretty too, in a dangerous sort of way.

The boy followed her soundlessly as the huntress stopped in a small pool, rather faraway from the camp. She dipped one foot inside the pool and bent down, washing her face with the icy water.

He stepped out from the trees.

As expected, the girl immediately whipped around, her silver arrow ready in hand. Her icy blue eyes widened as he took in the athletic form of a guy, sandy haired and suntanned skin, a smile playing on his lips.

"Luke…" Thalia's breath was hitched.

"Hey," he whispered as he folded his jeans casually and joined her in the water. He shivered, "This _is _cold. What are you doing, anyway? Taking a bath in the middle of the night?"

A flash of red went across her cheeks, and she scowled dangerously, "It's none of your business,"

"Really, hunter?" Luke grinned, but the grin was a little sad, Thalia thought. He sat inside the pool, until the shallow water reached his neck, completely soaking his chitons.

Thalia was debating whether to blast her old friend out of the pool or just stab him right here, after all, he's an enemy…

"…So," his voice was quiet, "How d'you like being a hunter so far?"

"I _said, _it's none of your business," she snapped, and continue washing her face. The sound of water sloshing could be heard throughout the forest.

Luke cocked a brow, "Since when have you becoming like this?"

The girl spun around and smiled sarcastically, "Oh, you really have to ask that? Okay then, let's see. Firstly, I got turned into a tree, and when I woke up, what did I found, my best friend joining the Titan's Force, and _trying to kill _the one I consider a sister. _That _could change people,"

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Turning dumb?" Thalia commented, turning her back to him, "I'm really, really wondering why I just didn't kill you now,"

"Joining Kronos' army…" the sandy-haired boy muttered, "It's a choice I made. After you're gone, I got so angry at Olympus. Joining the Titan… it's the right choice," his voice faltered right in the end, as if he was asking it on himself.

Thalia didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Honestly, she was glad when she saw him. That means Luke didn't die, and she didn't kill him. But like before, seeing him brought pain and hurt inside her that was too much to bear.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she finally asked, stepping out of the water and drying her face on a piece of white cloth.

His smile was sad, "I didn't know I couldn't visit a friend," he followed her and stood behind her, "So, how are you?"

_Oh, I how I wish I could strangle him!, _the girl thought grimly. He ruined my life and now he's asking me how I'm doing?

But something about his tone made me answer, "It was okay. I do a lot of fun and cool stuff," she hesitated, "Lady Artemis was so kind, and here I learn how to be stronger… I also have friends I could _trust,_" she emphasis the last word.

The boy refused to meet her eyes, "You're always the strongest… Well, I'm glad you're doing okay,"

Thalia eyed him suspiciously, "Luke, what do you want? Really," the girl turned around to face him, and was surprised to realize he'd gotten so much taller. _We used to have the same heights, but now my head was below his nose. Gosh! Or was I the one that didn't grow? Annabeth was as tall as myself, maybe even taller._

"What do I want?" he pursed his lips, "I wanted a lot of things. Stupid things, that is, that I couldn't get,"

Thalia decided not to ask what he meant. She had the feeling it's going to be something sentimental and emotional that's completely troublesome for a Hunter, "The Titan Lord's right hand mortal didn't just sneak into the Artemis' camp to say hello,"

"Well, I did go here for that," Luke said in a low voice, taking Thalia's hands. His blue eyes were sad as he observed the girl in front of him. They had shared so many laughs together, but now there was nothing left but grief, "I just wondered how you were doing,"

The brunette's expression was unreadable, "I already replied. Now, can you please leave?"

Luke smiled a little. She didn't pull her hands away.

"You're always a tough girl, and you'd saved my life for, like, a million time,"

"Some good that did me," Thalia muttered.

"I just want to say thank you… Uh," he scratched his head.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "_What. Exactly. Is your point??"_

"Jeez, calm down, Thal," Luke frowned. She immediately glowered and pushed him back into the pool. The boy fell with a huge SPLASH, "Don't call me _Thal_."

Luke sighed, standing up, and shook the water out of his messy hair. Thalia watched him sadly. He still looks so much like the Luke she knew, and he has grown so much too. How old is he now? Twenty two or twenty three… She glanced at her reflection in the water. And here she stood, forever a few seconds before sixteen… She should be twenty now. _Should be. _If the world was kind and she wasn't the daughter of Zeus, she will probably live with Luke and Annabeth, happily ever after.

"There's no need to push me into the lake," he winced, touching his right knee, which wasn't completely healed after Thalia tried to kill him, "Anyway, I can't stay here for long,"

Thalia didn't answer. She simply slung her bow and arrow behind her back and start her way back to the camp. The girl was mad at herself for not having the guts to kill Luke, again.

"…Wait," a hand pulled her back. Thalia's head whipped around, irritated.

"You said you can't stay here for long. So, leave. I'm making things easy for you, I'm leaving," she glowered.

Again, wind rasped from the leaves, creating an unknown melody. Unbidden memories came flashing back; troublesome ones… of her and Luke smiling at each other on the beach, of Annabeth and her, of the three of them fighting back-to-back…

"I know I should go, this only make things harder…" the blonde said quietly, "But I just wanted to see you before…"

Icy blue met oceanic ones, "Before what?"

A small smile, "Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. I'm… I'm really sorry for being so mean, I don't know why I'm being so terrible, but Olympus isn't fair, and I'd do anything to stop the gods for ruling again,"

Thalia's voice was bitter, "Even leaving your best friends?"

"That I wouldn't do. I'd never leave you or Annabeth,"

"Yeah, right, you almost killed Annabeth," she spat, "You're a two-faced snake, Luke,"

"I wouldn't let her die," his voice was firm, "To overthrow Olympus, I'm willing to do anything, except sacrificing Annabeth or you,"

"Oh, That was _romantic,_" the girl retorted sarcastically.

To Thalia's surprise, he actually cracked a smile.

"What?"

"No, no, you're just…still the same as back then," he grinned, "Being a hunter wasn't enough to change your personality,"

"Oh,"

"And you looked good in white," he commented, "though you look cooler in black,"

"Shut up,"

His dimples shows as his smile got wider, "No, really. You look pre-…" he caught himself, "Um, cool. Graceful."

His awkward compliment actually made her smile a little. At times like this, he was still Luke. But that doesn't change the fact he's with Kronos.

She sighed, "I really gotta go. If Artemis caught me here with you, well, I'd lose my immortality,"

"Oh…" another silence then Luke stepped back, "I have to go, too."

Thalia just nodded and turned around, walking along the cold, wet grasses.

"And, Thalia…"

Luke was looking at her, thousands of unspoken words in his blue eyes that she can't decipher. His expression was sad, but he was smiling.

"It was really cool, seeing you again,"

The girl didn't answer, she didn't want to, afraid that her voice may came out tight with emotions. Hunters didn't do that. That kind of thing wasn't Thalia Grace. Instead, she just shrugged and went back, leaving her best friend, the boy that was the reason she didn't join Artemis from the beginning, the boy that had betrayed her, standing alone in the middle of the forest.

_Yeah, me too._

* * *

**So, what dyou think? It'll be a two-chapters oneshot, and i really hope you guys reviewed. It's just sad that Thalia doesnt have that much scenes in Percy Jackson. Please, please review! I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm debating on making a ThaliaXpercy story or a fic about Zoe, I love her lol ^^**

**Reviews ppl ;)  
**


	2. Goodbye

* * *

**Unheard Goodbye**

Luke was dying. Annabeth was right here beside him, and Percy too, and Thalia wanted nothing more than to rush there and tell him everything will be okay, but…

"He won't live," a quiet voice said. Artemis was right beside her, her silvery eyes unreadable, "It's his destiny to die in this battle, and I think he knew it all along,"

The new lieutenant said nothing, her eyes still glued to her dying best friend.

"Sometimes revenge overpowers everything. The boy…" the goddess continued, "He hated Olympus so much he'd do anything to see it destroyed,"

_To destroy Olympus, I'm willing to do anything except sacrificing Annabeth and you, _his voice echoed from the back of my mind, from that last meeting in the forest.

_Even giving up your life?_

Thalia bit her lip hard, "Luke, you idiot," she whispered.

Phoebe, the big Hunter, ran toward the girl and the goddess, a smile on her face.

"Is it true? The war's finally over?"

Artemis nodded slowly, "Yes," then she turned toward me. I could feel her eyes boring against my face, reading my expression.

"Do you want to go there?" her voice was quiet and gentle, "I understand if you're doubting your oath for being a hunter. Sister, I know you still-"

"No, I don't," Thalia retorted in a firm, unwavering voice. Hard as it is, she tore her eyes away from Luke's fragile body, "I'm a hunter. I'll come with you,"

"…"

"And as for my oath, don't worry about it," Thalia said, "Luke is going to die, and I wouldn't… I won't love someone again. I am a hunter, sister, and a hunter never breaks her vow,"

Artemis smiled, albeit a little sadly, "Then let us go,"

Thalia followed the goddess, trying not to look back.

"Luke…" she murmured, pushing those faded happy memories almost a decade ago out of her head

"Goodbye,"

* * *

**That is, finished. It's an angsty one-shot about them, they're just to sad. Just to make sure, everyone who read the last book of the PJO series, Luke didnt love annabeth, right? Cause there's this chat friend of mine that said Luke asked Annabeth whether she loved him or not before he died**

**anyway, reviews  
**


End file.
